inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Grind3r/Book 4 theories
Inheritance Title As for the title, CP said that it would be something Eragon would inherit. Sources state that the title could be 'Aren' or 'Arya' or 'Bromsson' or even 'Freedom' or 'Empire'. Nice try. Eragon already has Aren, noone can inherit a person, he already has the name and bloodline, you don't inherit freedom, and Eragon does not wish to lead an empire. What could he inherit? We must think of who he could inherit from. *Brom *Hrothgar *Orik *Oromis *Islanzadí *Eragon I And the list goes on. I personally don't think that Orik should die, but opinions dont save lives. Firstly, what could he now inherit from Brom? *Undbitr *Legacy Undbitr would only be inherited for a sentimental purpose, and cannot be important enough to name a book after it. Legacy could be inherited from Brom, but also from Eragon I. Legacy will be discussed further later. What could now be inherited from Hrothgar? Only a way to find the Rock of Kuthian. But not the rock itself. So this way could be the title. What could he inherit from Orik? Volund? Grimstborith? Eragon does not wish to lead, so no to Grimstborith and Volund. What could he inherit from Oromis? Naegling. While he would not need the blade, the energy would be very useful. Other than that, various scrolls of little importance, and a home on the Crags of Tel'naeír. From Islanzadí, Eragon could inherit official elfdom, although whether the Elves have such a ritual is questionable. From Eragon I, Eragon could inherit: *Legacy This seems the only possible inheritance, as Eragon is already a rider. The possible titles are: *Legacy *Elfdom *(The name of the ritual where one enters official elfdom) *(The way to find the Rock of Kuthian) *Naegling *Tel'naeír From these, Legacy, Naegling, Tel'naeír and the way to find the RoK are the most likely. And forget Eldunari! Rock of Kuthian The Rock of Kuthian is possibly a massive eldunari of a dragon Kuthian. Kuthian is probably a dragon that was so old that it lost the desire to be burdened by its flesh. Kuthian travelled to where the Forest of Stone is now, transferred his soul to his eldunari, and died. His flesh rotted, becoming the mountain that the Forest of Stone sits on, and through time, flesh turned to dirt, and dirt turned to stone. He used a burst of magic to create the stone trees, where they lay in the stone. The trees were there to mark his location. Before he died, he grabbed a handful (about 50) of eggs, and sealed them in an enclave, or a 'vault' so that if ever the dragons become extinct, there would be a way for them to continue as a species. Greeni et al It will be Arya. Predictable, yes. However, Roran would view immortality as a curse, and same with Katrina. Orrin and Nasuada already have responsibilities, and so do Islanzadí. Orik will not, because he is not part of the oath, and he too has responsibilities. Jeod would also view immortality as a curse. Arya, however, can turn down the role of queen. As for Greeni's name, he may be called Kuthian, after the wish of Kuthian I. Arya could help Saphira fall for Greeni/Kuthian II via Eragon's feelings. Angela/Tenga Angela is probably just a weird fortuneteller. However, to add to this, it is likely that Solembum has been exiled, and Angela has supported him. This is possibly a crime according to the werecats. Also, maybe Halfpaw thinks Angela kidnapped Solembum. Tenga is a hermit with a vast knowledge of magic. He could be searching for a way to get energy from the elements, but if so, then so is Galby. He could also be searching for the RoK or the VoS. He could be the last grey folk, but he did not cause the extinction event. Solembum He will have blue eyes (to get back to Eragon) or black eyes (for the prequel) Galby I am hoping that both Galby and Eragon learn how to get energy from the elements, and rather than use this in a non-epic magicians duel, it will be used in an epic sword duel. However, what is more likely is that the werecats will remove/destroy the eldunari, and there will be a normal epic swordfight. Galby will either be beheaded, or stabbed in the gut to say a few last words, such as: "Forgive me, Jarnunvösk" "You think that can kill me, pathetic Rider? Ugh" "Aargh" "And the city goes with me" *city collapses* If Galby does not die, then the Varden, Dwarves, Urgals, Elves, Surdans, and even a few Empire cities such as Therinsford, Daret, and Narda will leave Alagaësia, and leaving Galby with a few remaining empire-loyal cities (such as Uru'baen, Dras-leona, Gil'ead). As the Empire loyal cities grow, and settle in more areas and repopulating old cities, Galby finally decides to cross the ocean with his army to destroy his enemies. However, in an attempt to surprise them, he tries to teleport his troops there. The troops only move a mile, before Galby dies of magic misuse, as an explosion rips apart all the troops and the nearby cities. The remaining cities become their own nations. While Galby WILL die, the idea of everyone leaving Alagaësia is interesting. Aftermath Galby dead. The races will return to their areas, but will be more open to other races. Werecats will live among the others, and Humans and elves may partly live among each other. Illirea (Urû'baen) will be returned to the elves, Roran may or may not rule Carvahall/Palancar valley Coming soon Category:Blog posts